Snowmen And Silver Reindeer
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "Penny... you may not be warm to the touch, but I can feel your warmth. Inside. And that's even better."


**Another commission for** **maskedriderbiocore, who asked for Nuts and Dolts Christmas!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Snowmen And Silver Reindeer

Ruby was beside herself with merriment that morning as she scurried around the dorm room, pulling clothes out of her drawer and running to each of her teammates to ask them which thing they thought she should wear today.

They were all dressed in casual clothes, considering the fact that they were on holiday break now and had no classes to attend to. But Ruby needed her outfit to be perfect today.

"Yaaang! Which skirt should I wear? Blake, which sweater is cuter? Weiss, can you help me with my hair?"

They all did their best to help their excited leader. But she was darting around so quickly that the little decorations they'd set up around the room were beginning to sway. Yang only just barely managed to catch the four-foot Christmas tree they'd all decorated yesterday, and Blake was trying to keep the little silver garlands on the walls so they wouldn't fall off.

Weiss was the one who needed to reach out and grab her partner's hood.

"Ruby, slow down!" she snapped. "Do you _know_ how long it took me to put those ribbons up yesterday?"

"Sorryyy!" she yelped. "I'm just sooo excited for today!"

"I can see that," Weiss grunted. "But instead of causing a miniature tornado in our room and destroying all of our decorations, why don't you go get changed? I'll do your hair for you afterward."

"Really? Thanks so much, Weiss!"

And with that, she darted off into the bathroom.

The other three sighed now that she'd gone. Blake released the streaming garlands and Yang righted the tree again. Weiss sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

"Honestly. I know she's excited but-"

"Aw, c'mon, Weiss!" Yang sauntered up beside her and nudged her, making her jolt. "It's her first Christmas with a date! Let her have fun!"

"I never said she couldn't have fun, I was merely expressing my opinion that she might do it a bit less _destructively_."

But as if on cue to her words, a knock sounded at the door. Blake's bow twitched as she looked over and smiled.

"She's here."

At the same moment, Ruby came bursting out of the bathroom door, dressed in the red skirt, black leggings, and white-and-red Christmas sweater her team had selected for her, cloak streaming out behind her.

"Ohmygosh she's heeeere! Weiss, quick, do my hair! No wait, never mind there's no time!"

She raced back and forth across the room, and the snowflake decorations Weiss had painstakingly hung from the ceiling came flurrying down around her. With a sigh of defeat, she decided to just join the others in watching Ruby open the door.

Their leader bit her lip and gave a nervous little bounce before she turned the knob and squealed out loud.

"Penny!"

"Hello, Ruby!"

The ginger-haired girl stood before her, wearing a pleasant smile. But rather than the usual, more official clothes she often wore, now she was adorned in a mint-green dress that matched her eyes. It fell to the same length as her other dress, to just above her long black socks, only this dress had little festive frills around the bottom and sleeves.

Combined with Ruby's redder attire, they were the perfect picture of a Christmas couple.

As soon as she was able to, Ruby threw her arms around Penny and pulled her into the room, giggling joyously.

"I'm sososooo glad you made it!"

"Of course I did! Even General Ironwood insisted I should come here today to celebrate with you!"

Penny hugged Ruby back with just as much – in fact a little _more_ – fervor, enough to make her girlfriend grunt.

Ruby chuckled sheepishly as she was finally set down again. Penny turned to the three older girls and beamed.

"Good morning, Weiss, Blake, and Yang! I hope you're all enjoying your break from classes! Ruby told me she didn't have any assignments left to complete, so it was acceptable that I came over today!"

As Blake and Yang were greeting her in return, Weiss' eyes narrowed at her partner.

"Oh, really? She didn't tell you about that essay she still needs to-"

"Um! So Penny!" Ruby shrieked. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, yes! I've been ready all morning! I can't _wait_ to go out on a date with you today! It will be my first date ever!"

"Yeah! Me too."

Ruby blushed, trying not to look back at her teammates. She knew Weiss was probably annoyed that she was running out today and not planning to touch her essay, and Blake and Yang were probably smirking and whispering embarrassing things. Ruby spoke quickly to them all before they could stop her.

"Well then we're gonna get going be back soon see ya later okay byyyee!"

And with that, she grabbed Penny's hand and pulled her out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

She scurried down the hallway a bit, guiding Penny along with her until they were a safe distance away from the room. Ruby paused and wiped her forehead.

"Phew! Sorry about them. They're so embarrassing sometimes!"

"Not at all!" Penny smiled. "I think it's _wonderful_ that you have such good teammates who will support you on your first date! Ciel supports me too! She just wants to make sure I'm home on time."

"Oh! That reminds me. Did you um, ask the General about... y'know...?" Ruby curled her toes hopefully within her shoes.

Penny remembered what they'd discussed and squeezed the girl's hands.

"Oh, yes! I asked him, and he said it was perfectly fine!"

"Really? Ahh that's so great! I'm so happy, Penny!"

"Me, too!"

They laughed and squealed excitedly together for a moment until Ruby couldn't contain herself any longer. She leaned forward and sweetly pressed her lips against Penny's, humming contentedly.

Penny was still getting used to her girlfriend's kisses, but she happily accepted each and every one of them.

The first kiss was quick, but after pulling away, Ruby went in a second time. She closed her eyes and pushed her lips a little harder against Penny's, shivering just a bit at the natural chill of the contact.

Penny wrapped her arms around the small of her back. She knew she lacked the usual body heat of a human, but she hoped she could still make Ruby warm somehow. She kissed her in return, instantly recognizing and soaking in Ruby's warmth.

A moment later, they parted, though Penny was excited enough to lean in and shower butterfly kisses on Ruby's cheeks, making her giggle.

"Now then!" Penny said as she took a step back. "General Ironwood has prepared a special Air Ship just for us today! It will take us to town and then back here to Beacon when we're finished!"

"Whoa, really? Like a private Ship? That's awesome! I've seen Weiss' a few times, but I've never been on one before!"

"Then this will be the first time! Let me take you to it!"

It was a good thing Ruby's semblance was speed, because when Penny got excited about something, she could be quite fast.

She led Ruby to the exit doors and out into the wintry afternoon at a swift pace.

Snow had fallen for the past few days, and a decent amount covered the ground, buildings, bushes, and forests.

The private Air Ship had been waiting a bit off to one side of Beacon's campus, so it wouldn't be noticeable enough to make a big deal. Ruby eagerly followed her girlfriend on board.

It was like any other Air Ship meant for the public, only this one was much smaller, with fewer seats. But the best part perhaps was that they could order snacks. Naturally, as she sat down happily beside Penny, Ruby did just that.

They shared a little packet of chocolate-chip cookies together as the Ship took off. In between munching on their treats and glancing out the window at the snowy world below, they chattered excitedly about what they were going to do on their date. Ruby had most of it planned out already. She'd asked Yang for advice and had taken notes last night.

As soon as the Ship docked, the two girls grabbed hands and bounded out, thanking the driver and promising to be back within a timely manner. Ruby reached into her sweater's pocket and pulled out a pair of red gloves that she slipped onto her fingers.

"Okay!" she declared once they were intermingled with the crowds. "First thing's first!"

"And what is the 'first' thing, Ruby?" Penny tilted her head to one side, sort of like Zwei would sometimes, her teal eyes blinking curiously. Ruby grinned and spun around with her.

"We go shopping!"

Following the advice Yang had given her previously, Ruby led Penny towards all the little shops.

The buildings were decorated with snow-covered wreaths and golden garlands. The street posts had cut-out candy-canes and Christmas trees hung on them, and the parking meters and guard rails had colorful little ornaments dangling down.

Ruby led the way along the sidewalks, keeping a comfortable hold on Penny's hand all the while. Her own hands were covered by gloves, and she was wearing a few layers to keep herself warm, but Penny looked so cold in just her dress and socks.

She knew her girlfriend didn't feel the cold, but Ruby couldn't help draping one side of her cloak around Penny's shoulders.

They window-shopped for a while, admiring the holiday-themed displays, consisting of little trees adorned with ribbons and bird ornaments, and tiny, carved reindeer with jingle bells around their necks.

Penny was particularly dazzled by one such reindeer, a little silver one that fit in the palm of her hand. It wore a red ribbon around its neck and a single silver bell was attached to that.

"It's really beautiful," she marveled.

Ruby didn't need any more reason than that to buy it for her.

Penny squealed and hugged her tightly as the cashier put the reindeer into a small bag for her. She was all but picking Ruby up now in her glee.

"Thank you! Thank you _so much_ , Ruby! I love him! He's so adorable!"

"N-No problem-"

She gasped as Penny finally put her down again. But her girlfriend's smile was more than worth the crushing hug. Ruby kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad I could get you a gift!"

As the cashier handed Penny the bag, she slipped it around her wrist and took Ruby's hand with the other hand.

"Actually, I liked him best because the silver color reminded me of your eyes, Ruby."

That had the brunette blushing faster than a chestnut could roast.

They left that shop behind, visited a few others, and then moved on to the park.

They strolled about on the shoveled sidewalks, following the paths into the snowy areas. Every blade of grass was coated in white, where children were running around playing. Even the lake was frozen over, and several people were ice skating there.

Ruby paused them for a few minutes to have Penny help her make a snowman. It was a humble little thing of just two sports'-ball-sized snowballs, but after Ruby had found some twigs and given it arms and a smile, it really came to life.

Penny found the pebbles for its eyes and nose and pressed them into place.

Ruby watched as the girl's breath rose up, her teal eyes shimmering with wonder as Penny put on the finishing touches.

Her girlfriend was positively mesmerized.

"Oh, wow... Ruby, I... I've never made a snowman before. I've never really... made _anything_ before..."

It was a foreign concept to her. _She_ had been created, but never before had she considered the fact that perhaps _she_ could create something as well.

Something unique.

Something she could give life to.

A small tear trickled down her cheek, and Ruby couldn't help but pull her into another tight embrace.

They used their scrolls to take pictures of their snowman, and then continued on their walk.

The time passed them by rather quickly, and after just one more walk around town to get a few cups of hot chocolate, they needed to return to the Air Ship.

All the way back, Penny cuddled up against Ruby's side with her reindeer in her lap.

Upon their return, they arrived at the dorm room to find that Weiss, Blake, and Yang had gone through the trouble of preparing dinner for the five of them.

"But~" Yang said, holding up a hand. "You can't eat until you've followed tradition."

"What?" Ruby pouted. "Yang, whadda you mean?"

Her sister merely smirked and pointed upwards. Ruby followed her finger and sputtered.

They'd hung up mistletoe while she and Penny had been out.

Penny peered up curiously beside her.

"Um, Ruby? What exactly _is_ that? What tradition do we have to follow?"

Ruby's face had turned holly-red as she glared at her team. Yang was winking while Blake and Weiss were feigning ignorance.

But the food smelled so good...

"Ooohh fine! Penny, we've gotta kiss in front of them!"

"Oh! Well that's easy enough!"

Without wasting a second, the ginger-haired girl pulled her in and mashed their lips together.

Ruby squeaked and went rigid, while her entire team looked on, baffled. They'd never thought Penny could be so... adorably aggressive.

Weiss blushed and looked away. Blake blushed and _didn't_ look away. Yang burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright! You guys pass! Come have some grub!"

Penny pulled herself away from Ruby's mouth, still holding her red-faced girlfriend so Ruby wouldn't fall over.

"Oh, wonderful! Come on, Ruby! Let's have dinner!"

It took Ruby a moment to recover. She knew her team would never let her live that kiss down for the rest of the semester.

Nonetheless, they all sat around and enjoyed a turkey dinner together.

Ruby fed bits of meat to Zwei who seemed to be very curious about Penny. She touched his nose once and he licked her, but gave a confused bark, unable to figure her out. But after crawling into her lap for a snooze, he decided he liked her.

By the time they'd all finished eating, Ruby and her teammates took turns getting dressed in their sleepwear. As she emerged from the bathroom, she offered Penny a small red nightgown.

"Here! You can wear one of mine. And you're _sure_ the General is okay with this?"

"Positive!" Penny confirmed with a salute. "He said it's fine and that there's no one else he'd rather I have my first sleepover ever with! I just finished messaging him now! I just need to make sure I'm ready to depart tomorrow at 9AM!"

"That's great! Then let the sleepover begin!"

Penny accepted the nightgown and went into the bathroom to change.

In the meantime, the others got into their respective beds. Ruby waited on the floor for Penny, who emerged a few minutes later dressed in the red nightgown that reached down to her knees.

She was... _really_ adorable.

"I'm sleepover-ready!" she declared proudly. "Where will I be sleeping?"

Ruby blushed again as she looked back around at her teammates.

"Uh, well... you could come up with me to my bed, I guess."

"Wonderful! Just give me one moment!"

Penny folded up her green dress and placed it on the desk at the side of the room, and on top of that she placed the little reindeer Ruby had gotten her. She then followed Ruby to the beds.

Weiss looked understandably nervous about the prospect of having the weight of _two_ people hovering over her head tonight rather than just one, but Blake and Yang had made sure to tighten the ropes of Ruby's bed earlier that day.

Ruby climbed up first and then turned back to help Penny.

Once they were both safely on the mattress, and Weiss had remembered to exhale her breath, Blake reached over and turned off the bedside lamp.

"Goodnight, everyone."

"Night! Sweet dreams!" Yang added. "And try not to crush Weiss, okay?"

"We won't!" Ruby assured, grinning down at her partner. "Promise!"

"How reassuring..."

As they all settled down, silence soon filled the room.

Ruby and Penny laid down together beneath the blankets, instantly coming together in a hug. Penny wrapped her arms around Ruby's shoulders, and in turn she hugged the girl's back.

It was a little odd. Ruby could feel her own heartbeat slightly, but when pressed up against Penny, she could only feel a slight ticking sensation, like gears in a clock. But she got used to it quickly.

Sighing happily, she snuggled in closer.

However, after a few moments, a whisper sounded above her ear.

"Ruby? Are you... comfortable enough?"

She sounded worried, almost insecure.

Ruby pulled away to find her gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Are you?"

"Yes..."

But a second after Penny said that, she hiccuped. Ruby's gaze hardened a bit.

"Penny..."

The girl sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie. I was just worried. Because I know I'm not very warm..."

Penny looked down at herself almost guiltily.

But Ruby didn't want her to feel that way.

She quickly leaned in and kissed her softly.

Penny sniffled, but managed to kiss back, just enough.

After a moment, Ruby pulled away, but hugged her closer.

"Penny... you may not be warm to the touch, but I _can_ feel your warmth. _Inside_. And that's even better."

Though she was lying down, Penny was overjoyed enough to give a little wiggle. She kissed Ruby again to convey her happiness.

"Thank you, Ruby. For everything."

Ruby pecked her nose.

"Don't mention it!"

At last they curled up together, nestling close.

And neither of them worried about the cold again.

* * *

 **A/N: This fic was a bit of a challenge, to try and squish all 5 characters in as well as all the events that I was asked to cover, like the date, dinner, and sleeping scenes. I event went over the word limit, but I hope it doesn't seem forced or too fast-paced.**

 **I really like the idea of Penny learning how to make something like the snowman. I feel she's only ever destroyed things before, but Ruby helps her to create and give life!**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
